


The meaning of okay

by imbadwholf



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf





	The meaning of okay

"Darlene I'm scared."

Looking the girl infront of her up and down she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Don't be. We started this war and we can finish, we can win. They will be destroyed. You'll be okay."

Falling down next to her friend Trenton tried to calm her quivering voice. "I'm not worried about that." Whilst her eye line was perfectly focuses on the tiles just below her feet she could see in her minds eye the way Darlene would now be perfectly raising one eyebrow. A hollow laugh passed by her lips with her next exhale and she sagged more against the wall. "I just want you to be safe."

For a while they let those words hang in the air uninterrupted. Before too long a bashing sound could be heard as some drunk slurred their need for the loo. In reply Darlene screamed. "Go use another one." They both giggled a bit. "Hey T?"

The darker skinned girl looked up. "Yeah?"

"Is that my scarf?"

With a blush the women tried to remove it from around her neck. "Oh I um... I kept it."

Attempting to sound non Chalont Darlene nodded. "Cool. Of course. You should, keep it. Now I meen. Forever. It's yours. I'm giving it to you." Leaning down across the knees of her companion in exustun she hhmmmmed with content as Trenton moved her fingers through her hair. "I'll be okay T." 

It had meant to sound reassuring but they both heard the silent "probably", "possibly" and "maybe" echoing around them. 

In reply the now taller one asked "What does okay even mean anymore?"

Behind her shades Darlene's face light with glee. "Are you asking me he meaning of okay, T?" Pondering a bit she gripped one of the slowing hands on her head. "This. Us. That's more than okay."

Later they both got up from the floor and headed out to rejoin the group. Darlene tugged her friend back a bit their lips as close as they were to opening the door, to seeing others, to never mentioning this moment again. "My definition of okay is you alive. Can you do that for me T?"

Nodding with wide eyes Trenton answered with a mirror of Darlene's previous stament. "I'll always do anything for you."

Grinning and lifting up the frames to her now tamer mane Darlene seemed to sparkle in the lack of light. "Then I'm okay."


End file.
